1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for encoding and decoding a still image and a moving image, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for encoding and decoding a motion vector of a current block by predicting the motion vector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Codec, such as MPEG-4 H.264 or MPEG-4 advanced video coding (AVC), motion vectors of pre-encoded blocks adjacent to a current block are used to predict a motion vector of the current block. Here, a median of motion vectors of previously encoded blocks adjacent to left, top, and upper right of a current block is used as a motion vector predictor of the current block.